Dangerous Love
by Lyra Fictions
Summary: Ashley Parker, dernière survivante du clan Gémini décimé par Malachai "Kai" Parker, arrive à la Nouvelle Orléans... Une ville où la magie tiens une place des plus importante et regorgeant de puissants sorciers. Son unique but est de ramener son frère et ses soeurs à la vie grâce à un sort de résurrection qui lui est encore une véritable énigme pour la jeune sorcière...
1. Prologue

Dans mon monde, certain ont l'éternité pour s'essayer à bon nombre de jeu concernant le sujet de l'amour ... Mais pour ma part, l'amour se classe en trois catégories :

Il ya tout d'abord les amourettes, ce genre d'amour passager qui peut être intense mais toujours éphémère...Ce genre là passe au bout de quelques mois peut être moins selon les circontances.

Vient ensuite le grand amour, beaucoup pense que c'est celui qui habitera notre vie jusqu'à sa fin, moi j'aimerais dire que c'est faux... Le grand amour est important mais il n'est pas l'unique d'une vie, je dirais même qu'on le surmonte après quelques années. Bien que son souvenir reste gravé quelques part dans notre mémoire.

Mais le plus important reste, le véritable amour celui là quand on le trouve enfin rien ni personne ne peut l'éffacer de notre vie, de notre mémoire, de notre coeur... Nul magie ne saurait le faire disparaitre tellement sa propre magie surpasse l'entendement... Il est gravé au plus profond de notre coeur, de notre esprit et même de notre âme surpassant la mort...Peu de personne le connaisse ou le trouve car, cet amour est très rare...Certains disent même que l'autre est notre âme soeur...Une fusion parfaite spirituelle...

Stop ! Ne parlons plus de fusion... D'ailleurs ma venue à la Nouvelle Orléans ne concernait pas l'amour bien au contraire... J'étais venue en cette ville pour une raison bien précise et je comptais bien aller au bout ...

C'est ainsi que je pris une grande inspiration et tournai la page de mon journal pour y écrire un nouveau commencement...

 _Cher journal,_

 _Mon nom est Ashley Parker, et me voici enfin à la Nouvelle Orléans...Cette ville ou la magie à une place si importante que je ne saurais aller contre mon destin !_

 _Et maintenant, j'aimerais te conter mon histoire..._


	2. Chapitre 1

"Cher Journal,... "

Mon stylo tapotait inlassablement le rebord de mon journal dans un son répétitif qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer... Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôtel... Toutefois si je pouvais appelé ça un hôtel mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais m'offrir...

Un regard autour de moi, me fit à nouveau découvrir cette peinture défraichit verdâtre qui commençait par me donner la nausée et ce lit, mon dieu, chaque mouvement le faisait grincé horriblement en plus d'être inconfortable !

Je soupirai agacé par moi même, cette fois, et je jetai mon journal ainsi que le stylo sur le lit avant de me lever d'un bond... Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais ici et je n'avançais pas le moins du monde. Mise à part pour tenter d'écrire une ligne dans ce fichu journal ! Qui me servirait à quoi au final ?! Si je venais à mourir personne ne le lirait encore moins le redonnerait à ma famille qui n'en avait fichtrement rien à foutre là où ils se trouvaient... Au paradis ou en Enfer peu importe...

Je regardais par la fenêtre, dehors tout semblait festif...Sauf moi... J'avais une histoire peu ordinaire comme beaucoup d'ailleurs mais chaque histoire est unique n'est ce pas ?!

Je repris donc mon journal ainsi que le stylo et commençait à y retranscrire le commencement de mon éxistence du moins ce que j'appèlerais les grandes lignes de ma vie...

"Cher journal,

Mon nom est Ashley Parker... Et oui Parker comme les célébrissimes Parker du clan Gémini... Je suis née à Portland dans l'Orégon mais j'ai quitté ma congrégation depuis plusieurs années ainsi que ma famille par la même occasion... Suite à événement horrible, je me suis ensuite faite passée pour morte et utilisée énormément de charme pour faire de ma personne, une personne bien oubliée... Exact ! Vous l'aurez deviné je suis une sorcière ! "

Je relevai la tête fixant le mur face à moi, ce que je venais d'écrire était vraiment pathétique...Mais bon fallait bien un début, je repris le cours de mes écris sans relire ce début catastrophique

"... A l'âge de mes 22 ans, j'ai fusionné non sans peine avec mon jumeau Aaron et bien evidement j'ai remporté le gros lot sinon je ne serai pas là en train d'écrire ces stupides lignes ! Mais cela est une autre histoire, revenons en au fait...

J'avais un frère Malachai, il était l'ainé de la famille avec Jo...La première tournée de Jumeaux familiale, vint ensuite mon frère et moi, puis Liv et Luke les derniers de la fatrie... Kai était celui qui aurait dû prendre la relève du clan mais bien évidement en ce jour de l'année 1994. Il se décida à anéantir la famille en ne laissant que très peu de survivant à sa folie.. Et suite à ça, je me suis permise de tout quitter même si Kai était désormais dans un monde prison qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter..."

Je soupirai, me remémorai ses souvenirs étaient toujours des plus pénibles mais cela était nécessaire... Ainsi je me rappelais chaque jour, du pourquoi j'étais venue ici dans cette ville de Louisianne.

"...Enfin jamais quitté, ça c'était officieusement mais officiellement il le quitta suite à de nombreux événements qui se sont déroulés en Virginie et plus précisément à Mystic Falls... Une petite ville paumée dans laquelle je n'ai jamais mis les pieds mais la chose fut telle que j'appris la triste nouvelle quelques mois plus tard... Lorsqu'il fut trop tard... Et il ne restait rien de ma famille, j'étais désormais seule avec mes regrets... Les regrets de vivre une véritable vie de famille, même si je ne l'avais jamais montré auparavant j'aimais ma famille et si j'étais ici c'était pour les ramener auprès de moi... Quoi de mieux que la Nouvelle Orléans pour lancer un sort de résurrection ?! De plus, beaucoup de puissants sorciers s'y trouvaient... La seule chose qui me manque en cet instant est le sort en question mais je ne compte pas lâcher prise !

Je ne vis que pour ça, ramener Liv, Luke et Jo d'entre les morts, me racheter de mon départ et de ma lâcheté d'avant... En ce qui concerne Kai, je pense que l'Enfer lui réserve bien des surprises, ce monde n'a véritablement pas besoin de lui !

Mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tout révéler immédiatement me gâcherait mon effet..."

Je refermai mon journal, si j'avais dû écrire tout ce que ma petite vie m'avait déjà donné en mal et en bien, j'aurais pu en cette heure écrire un roman de haut niveau..

Je me relevai m'étirant de tout mon être avant de reposer mon journal sur mon lit... J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici, de prendre l'air...De réfléchir à comment réussir ce véritable challenge, j'étais une sorcière certes mais la pratique n'avait jamais été mon fort, du moins je l'avais allégé le plus possible alors me remettre dans le bain pour un sort de résurrection... Je pense qu'il me faudra encore beaucoup de patience...

Je pris ma veste et sortis de ma chambre d'hôtel avant de refermer ma porte bien à double tour, puis je pris la direction de la sortir de l'établissement. L'air frais me fit le plus grand bien et je souris bien malgré moi avant de me méler aux festivités de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Je flanais au fil des rues m'ennivrant de l'ambiance emplit de Jazz, lorsque ma promenade me mena jusqu'au quartier français de la ville. Les noms dans la langue de Molière donnait tout un charme dépaysant à mon excurssion... Soudainement, mon regard se porta sur une affiche ornant la porte d'un bar nommé "Le Rousseau".

Je m'approchai afin de lire l'offre, ce charmant endroit recherchait une serveuse...Comme quoi la chance me souriait enfin et je devais avouer que je manquais terriblement d'argent surtout pour continuer à payer le taudis qui me logeait... Je jetai un regard aux alentours avant de décrocher l'annonce... Après tout soit c'était moi, soit personne !

Après avoir fourré le papier dans mon sac, je pénétrai dans le bar à la recherche de mon futur job...


End file.
